Un encuentro casual (A chance encounter)
by Michi Trevi
Summary: Prologo. Esta historia tratara de dos jóvenes, adolescentes enamorados. Por diferentes motivos, no pueden verse a causa de su estricta familia, ya que uno de los jóvenes es rico, mientras el otro pobre. ¿Qué harán para que su amor dure...? ...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo**** 1**

**El encuentro...**

Mientras caminaba por el parque, me sentí muy solo...

No podía ser, que en ese preciso instante de mi momento, conociera a alguien muy especial. Y Bueno, he aquí una verdadera historia...

_Y todo __comenzó__ en la parada del metro._

Esperaba el metro para irme a mi casa, después de dando trabajo, con algunos argumentos de la empresa_. (Me quede trabajando en lo que más me gustaba y me iba muy bien…)_

En cuando esperaba el metro babosa, ya que mi meca bestia estaba descompuesta, y la fui a llevar al taller para que la repararan, tuve que, ahora en adelante, irme por el metro babosa de las industrias Black. O simplemente irme caminando para llegar a mi casa o al trabajo.

Esperando y esperando...esperando, a que llegara el metro...vi a lo lejos a una joven. Una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, con dos coletas, unos libros en la mano y una bolsa colgada en su hombro. Vi cómo, de poquito a poquito se me acercaba con cautela. Yo solo pude quedarme hay parado, como estatua viviente, viendo como llegaba hacia mí, dan deprisa, igual que una corredora de carreras, pero en un aspecto no dan deprisa, para que no se notara...

En el momento que la vi no supe que decirle, mas sin embargo ella si supo que decirme. En cuando se me acercó lo suficiente para escucharla, dijo algo como esto...

Trixie: -Buen señor, ¿sabe por de casualidad a qué horas son?

Me puse a pensar. ¿Porque rayos me preguntaba la hora? Pero como la respuesta de esa pregunta estaba confusa, no la pude descifrar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todo era extrañó en aquel momento, era de sentirse que aquí había gato encerrado.

Por supuesto que sabía la hora, ya que en la parada del metro había un reloj muy grande señalando la hora. Ya cuando le dije la hora, observe que ella parecía muy agitada, algo muy particular notaba en ella, como si supiera la respuesta de aquella emoción corporal.

En cuando pude mire de reojo la estación, por si alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Para mi sorpresa, atrás de la joven a unos 8 metros de ahí. Había un anciano con vestimenta sucia con arrapos y muchos otros defectos, que me hicieron sospechar que aquel anciano era un ladrón. Y por consecuencia perseguía a la joven. Que ahora se sentía segura con migo a mi lado...

En eso entendí porque la joven estaba tan aturdida. Que mejor quise estar a su lado hasta que viera que estuviera segura...

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Un nuevo sentimiento…****My friend?**

Cuando estaba con ella me aseguraba, de que nadie le hiciera daño. Mientras estaba a su lado, ella me platicaba todo lo que sucedía en aquel momento. Me hablo sobre el hombre que la perseguía y la razón de tal persecución, lo que sabía en aquel entonces, era que la joven era una de las víctimas de las muchas que hay, en este mundo lleno de corrupción.

Lo que alcance a escuchar, porque aún estaba en las nubes, por su belleza, fue:

-Ya no quiero, volver a pasar por ahí, ¡ya no quiero!

Me asuste, al mismo tiempo de ver aquella reacción de la chica, pero tenía que ser valiente, y decirle algo por mientras, para calmarla, ya que estaba realmente desesperada, y asustada. Pero al no saberle que decir, dije algo que no venía al tema, algo como el fútbol y todo su escandalera. En eso la reacción de la chica fue inesperadamente, alegre, sin saber, porque, pues creo que se trataba de simple amor por el deporte. ¡LO LOGRE, ESTA FELIZ! Dije en mi pensamiento. Deje que se tranquilizara, un largo momento, mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarnos. Vi cerquitas de nosotros un puesto de Helados Suldana. En eso le dije a la dama, que me esperaba mientras iba por helados. Pensé que eso la tranquilizaría…pero cuando regrese, con los helados en las manos, observe que ya se había ido la chica de estudio, ya que traía libros en las manos, se me asemejó más a una estudiante de universidad o facultad. Sin saber nada de ella, ni su nombre, o donde la encontraría, intente pensar, que a lo mejor sería todo una ilusión y que nunca conocí a la chica. Entonces tuve que hacer el sacrificio de comerme los dos helados, de fresa uno y de chocolate el otro. Reflexione un momento en la banca del centro, a pensar en todo, lo que paso, lo que ocurrió, y lo que habría ocurrido si no se hubiera ido…en eso vi en la banca una cartita, que muy a venas se veía, en eso saque los lentes, para leer, ya que era medio ciego, y decía la carta con mayúsculas:

_SEAS QUIEN SEAS, AGRADEZCO A DIOS, POR HABERTE CONOCIDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, Y ESPERO, ALGÚN DÍA, VOLVER A VERTE FRENTE LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES._

_**Atte. Trixie**_

¡ESTO NO FUE UN SUEÑO!

Tuve que ver el lado positivo, y el lado negativo de esta carta…

El lado positivo; era que ya sabía el nombre de la chica estudiante. Trixie, era su nombre. Y el lado negativo era que no sabía la hora, que la encontraría de nuevo en la estación de trenes…pero tuve que ver algunas opciones, para volvérmela a ver de nuevo…Una era, esperarla de nuevo a esa hora, donde la encontré por primera vez. Y la segunda opción sería, por si fallara, la primera, esperarla todo el día, hay sentado en la parada del metro.

La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, con todo esto, pero mejor bote, por la primera opción…

Cante por mientras una canción…muy romántica, aunque sea extraño, que un hombre cante. Lo podría hacer cualquier hombre enamorado…Pues yo me había enamorado, a primera vista de una hermosa chica estudiante, de algún instituto. Además como era un amante, de la música, y estudiaba en eso, además de mi profesión estudiada…sentía que tenía que ir de nuevo haberla ya que no aguantaba las ansias de volver a verla…sentía que cada segundo se convertía en hora, y que cada hora eran cinco horas. Mejor cante, para desees trenzarme:

ME CONQUISTASTE CON TU AMOR

Tu amor se me metió entre las venas y es difícil poderte olvidar  
>Sueño contigo cuando duermo en las noches y hasta deseo nunca más despertar<br>Conquistaste todos mis sentimientos, con tu mirada me llenaste de amor  
>Ese amor que no mira mis defectos, cómo no amarte si tú eres lo mejor.<br>/Me conquistaste con tu amor  
>Amor sin condición, eres el centro de mi vida<br>La razón de mi existir  
>Mi vida ya no es igual desde que te conocí<br>Acepta como ofrenda hoy mi corazón/  
>Tu amor se me metió entre las venas y es difícil poderte olvidar<br>Sueño contigo cuando duermo en las noches y hasta deseo nunca más despertar  
>Conquistaste todos mis sentimientos, con tu mirada me llenaste de amor<br>Ese amor que no mira mis defectos, cómo no amarte si tú eres lo mejor.  
>Me conquistaste con tu amor  
>Amor sin condición, eres el centro de mi vida<br>La razón de mi existir  
>Mi vida ya no es igual desde que te conocí<br>Acepta como ofrenda hoy mi corazón/  
>No me dejes Señor<br>No me dejes de amar, porque sin ti mi vida ya no es igual…  
>Me conquistaste con tu amor  
>Amor sin condición, eres el centro de mi vida<br>La razón de mi existir  
>Mi vida ya no es igual desde que te conocí<br>Acepta como ofrenda hoy mi corazón /

/Me conquistaste con tu amor  
>Amor sin condición, eres el centro de mi vida<br>La razón de mi existir  
>Mi vida ya no es igual desde que te conocí<br>Acepta como ofrenda hoy mi corazón /

Acepta como ofrenda hoy mi corazón /

Un poco cursi, pero hermosa a la vez…me llego al corazón, para que algún día, cobre valor, y se la diga a la chica de mis sueños. Aunque no la haya compuesto yo, es algo por mientras…para expresarle cuando la amo. A pesar que apenas la conozca creo que es buena persona. Pero aun no voy a apresurar mis sentimientos por ella, por qué sería mejor conocerla un poco más, para confirmar mi amor definitivamente. Eso es lo fundamental, para tener una novia, primero tienes que conocerla, andes de todo. Para ver si en realidad es la chica de tus sueños. Aunque me allá enamorado a primera vista, tengo que ser paciente, ante todo.

Mejor volví a mi estudio de oficio poético:

_**Date a volar**_

**A**nda, date a volar, hazte una abeja,

En el jardín florecen amapolas,

Y el néctar fino colma las corolas;

Mañana el alma tuya estará vieja.

Anda, date a volar, hazte paloma,

Recorre el bosque y picotea granos,

Come migajas en distintas manos,

La pulpa muerde de fragmentos pomas.

Anda, date a volar, se golondrina,

Busca la playa de los soles de oro,

Gusta la primavera y su tesoro,

La primavera es única y divina.

Mueres de sed: no he de oprimirte tanto…

Anda, camina por el mundo, sabe;

Dispuesta sobre el mar está tu nave:

Date a bogar hacia el mejor encanto.

Corre, camina más, es poco aquello…

Aún quedan cosas que tu mano anhelan,

Corre, camina, gira, sube y vuela:

Gústalo todo porque todo es bello.

Echa a volar…mi amor no te detiene,

¡Cómo te entiendo, bien, como te entiendo!

Llore mi vida…el corazón se apene…

Date a volar, amor, yo te comprendo.

Callada el alma…el corazón partido,

Suelto tus alas…ve…pero te espero.

¿Cómo traerás el corazón, viajero?

Tendré piedad de un corazón vencido.

Para que tanta sed bebiendo cures

Hay numerosas sendas para ti…

Pero se hace la noche; no te apures…

Todas traen a mí…

En lo que estuve de acuerdo fue en que: (_**Uno siempre es mejor persona después de haberse adentrando en el interior de otro ser humano intentando comprenderlo). **_Pero mi análisis fue que** si la pareja tiene algún futuro, es sin duda alguna en libertad. El miedo y el sentido de la propiedad no conducen a nada más que a la sumisión. ¿Y quién quiere convivir con una persona anulada?**

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Algo en que pensar…**

**Trixie…**

Nunca pensé, en conocer a alguien, como aquel chico. Quien fue muy bueno con migo, muy atentó, y muy amable. Desearía volver a verlo de nuevo, pero no tengo esperanza ya que lo único que se dé él es que, es alto, delgado, uniformado, de buen aspecto, pelo azulado. Pero lo importante que es su nombre, como es, cuanta edad tiene, etc. No lo sé aun todo eso, pero si me lo vuelvo a encontrar, y me hago amigo de, el seguramente si lo conozca más de lo que aparenta ser…, pero no quiero andar por ahorita con misterios, lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa a tomar chocolate caliente por el frio y descansar para volver a ir al trabajo de mis sueños, que es ser una camarógrafa, aunque yo quisiera ya ser una profesional no creo que me podría saltar 3 años de estudio para ya hacerlo, mejor todo a su tiempo…,eso es lo que digo siempre, pero como pueden ver estoy aquí aun aprendiendo del oficio de cómo ser una camarógrafa, además que trabaje en una zapatería, es genial el estudio!, en mi opinión claro, llevo mucho empeñado por hacer que mis sueños se vuelvan en realidad y no me rendiré por nada del mundo en hacer esos sueños realidad.

_Por mientras en la estación de trenes…_

Estaba Eli en una banca arreglando sus cosas en su maletín de trabajo, mientras esperaba el tren. Para las 8:30 a.m. todavía seguía hay esperando a su tren que saldrá en menos de 15 minutos. Pues mientras lo esperaba, al otro lado de la estación, estaba una chica pelirroja, su nombre claro ya lo sabía era Trixie, esperando también el metro, pero a otra hora diferente, más temprana que la del chico, calculándole como en menos de 5 minutos, su amiga se iría al porto del tren. Pero aunque sabía que se iba a ir, no la dejaría irse de nuevo.

¿Se volverán a encontrar de nuevo?, ¿y si es así como reaccionaran, ante tal sorpresa?

_**Continuara… **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**Volver a verte.**

**Eli…**

¡Claro, no la dejaría, irse de nuevo! En eso, me puse a pensar, como volver a hablarle, pero no sabía de qué forma seria. Si desde el primer momento que la vi me puse nervioso, ¿cómo sería ahora, que la estoy viento frente de mí? Aunque ella no me viera, porque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Me sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, muy apretado, que no dejaba salir las palabras; por lo nervioso que estaba. Pensé claramente, que si ella se iba en ese tren, pasaría más tiempo sin verla. ¡Pero el tiempo me pisaba los talones! Ya faltaba muy poco para que el metro apareciera, y no me podía ir ya por las escaleras para alcanzar irme del otro lado de la estación, porque ya me quedaba muy poquito tiempo, y a lo mejor cuando llegué al otro lado, ya no abra estado hay, sino, adentró del tren ya en marcha.

Entonces pensé en hacer algo muy loco..., que sería saltar por las vías, o caminar directo a ella por las vías del metro… opte por lo primero, ya que era muy buen atleta, pensé en que lo podía lograr. Pero eso me resulto algo complicado al principio pensarlo y mejor quise la segunda opción la de caminar por las vías. En mis pensamientos me decía –"que miedoso soy, le tengo miedo saltar"… pero en parte agradezco no hacerlo, no nada más por el miedo sino a que me fracture una pierna o brazo al intentar hacerlo…

Por mientras agarraba mis cosas, y me deje de pensamientos, ya que el tren se acercaba cada segundo más…por aquí, y ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Así que rápidamente intente ir hacia la chica, caminando a paso veloz, pero en eso, resbale, y caí en un oyó, de las vías del tren, intentando salir de ahí, con mucho esfuerzo.

Al final salí pero muy cansado del otro lado de la estación donde se encontraba la chica que por ella casi muero por intentar hablarle. En parte claro, no fue su culpa, ya que ella al parecer era muy distraída, y por esa razón nunca noto mi presencia. El que exageró tanto por ir hacia ella era yo, así que yo tengo en parte culpa, por ir de brisa a su lado, para charlar con ella. En fin todo fue dan rápido. Pues que más se podía hacer cuando uno está enamorado. Podría ya no estar enamorado, pero mi corazón me lo invite, en cada minuto, y en esos minutos que me lo invite pienso más en ella. En verdad nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar algo como esto…

Mientras por tanto, en la estación de trenes…No me atreví a hablarle, por el mismo miedo que sentía, de cómo se lo tomaría ella toda esta situación, aunque a pesar de todo lo que hice por estar a su lado, dentro de mí no me salía ninguna palabra clara, porque el nerviosismo me hacia tartamudear muy seguido, y más cuando lo estoy con alguien que me gusta. Me daría mucha vergüenza que ella descubra, que estoy enamorado de ella. Mas no quería que lo supiera, sino hasta que la allá conocido lo suficiente, para confirmar si ese amor es verdadero, si es cierto lo que siento por ella…como era la primera vez que me pasaba esto, no sabía si era amor lo que sentía dentro de mi corazón..

Estuve un momento a su lado medio escondido para que no me viera, hasta que llego el metro rápidamente, la chica apenas se iba a subir al tren, y ya aporto del tren, con valor…ya que lo cortés no quita lo valiente, le dije, con un volumen un poco alto para que me alcanzara a escuchar:

-¡MUCHA SUERTE!

En ese momento, dan inoportuno, la chica me había escuchado, pero como estaba a porto del tren, ya no se podía bajar, puesto que ya estaba en marcha, apenas cerrándose las puertas en las ventanas la veía y ella me veía, hay en la estación del tren.

_Fue una escena muy romántica…_

No sabía si después de esto la volvería a ver de nuevo, pero estaba seguro de que si la volvería a ver, porque lo sentía en mi corazón…

_Finalizare con una canción…_

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

Fue de casualidad que sin buscar, Llego el amor a mi corazón.

Y el amor tenía tu rostro,

Fue un momento hermoso y romántico,

Fue algo mágico.

Yo así me enamore de ti

Desde que te vi, frente a mi…

Yo así me enamore de ti

Desde que te vi, frente a mi…

Me enamore, fue sin querer,

No lo logro comprender,

Como fue, que te metiste aquí,

En mi mente y en mi corazón

Me enamore, fue sin querer,

No lo logro comprender,

Como fue, que te metiste aquí,

En mi mente y en mi corazón

Que afortunado soy…

Y el amor tenía tu rostro,

Fue un momento hermoso y romántico,

Fue algo mágico.

Yo así me enamore de ti

Desde que te vi, frente a mi…

Yo así me enamore de ti

Desde que te vi, frente a mi…

Me enamore, fue sin querer,

No lo logro comprender,

Como fue, que te metiste aquí,

En mi mente y en mi corazón

Me enamore, fue sin querer,

No lo logro comprender,

Como fue, que te metiste aquí,

En mi mente y en mi corazón

Que afortunado soy…

Me enamore de manera imprevista,

Fue amor a primera vista.

Me enamore de manera imprevista,

Fue amor a primera vista…

A primera vista…

_Fin de la canción…_

¿Eli volverá a verla?, y si es así ¿dónde será?, o también ¿cómo será la situación entre ellos?, ¿seria, formal, alegre…?

_**Continuara… **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Malos pensamientos**

**Trixie…**

Mientras caminaba para llegar al trabajo por la calle, estaba pensando, en cómo el chico que apenas conocía, me había encontrado te nuevo. A la vez me sorprendí, pero a la vez me sentía como engañada, porque como apenas lo conocía, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con migo. Pero sentía en él, que era buena persona, amable, cortes, respetuoso, algo tímido por la forma de hablar aquella vez, y muchas otras caracteres, que vi en él, me hiso pensar en que a lo mejor el chico solo quería conocerme, ya que hace rato me lo había encontrado de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba en problemas, sino que, el parecía con muchas ganas de hablar o decir una palabra en aquel momento, pues se notó mucho la forma en que me dijo: _¡Mucha suerte!,_ fue entonces que me le quede mirando finalmente aborto del metro, notando aún más en él, aquella preocupación de decirme algo a mí, aunque fue extraño, porque se lo pudo decir a otra persona, pero en este caso fue a mi…entonces la pregunta es… ¿porque aquel chico que a pesar que me ayudo aquella vez, y por supuesto estuve totalmente agradecida, me está siguiendo o intentando hablar?, ¿Seria aquella nota que le deje?, no se la verdad, estaba totalmente confundida, ¿a lo mejor le simpatizo?, pero yo no le simpatizó a nadie, ni a mis padre le simpatizó, ni mucho a mis amigas, pero sigo hablándoles por burrilla.

Estaba dan alterada y confundida, que mejor me fui a paso veloz al trabajo, para despejar así mi mente, de tanto pensar y pensar y pensar, sobre aquello… Pero cuando llegue, note que hoy había más personas, de las que habían usualmente comprando zapatos. De volada, me apresure para tener también clientes a mi disposición, pero en eso el jefe me llamo a hablar… y me dijo con un tono muy enojado ya adentro de su oficina:

-Señorita Sting, no aceptare de nuevo, esto como respuesta, si quiere seguir trabajando aquí procure llegar más temprano.

Trixie: Pero señor, si estamos mis compañeras y yo progresando muy bien con todo, ¿cuál es el problema? , con un tono que no sonara tan autoritario lo dije, para no hacer enojar más al señor.

-¿Estamos? Qimosabi… mira, este negocio no será posible de lograrse, si tú llegas como siempre tarde, te aconsejo que intentes ser puntual, para así sacar adelante el negocio. Y si te gusta más ser zapatera, deja a un lado lo de camarógrafa un momento, para que así, a lo mejor consigas llegar más temprano.

Trixie: ¿Pero si me gusta ser más camarógrafa?

-¿Entonces porque no trabajas solo en eso?

Trixie: Porque aparte de eso me encanta ser zapatera… . Ya que recuerdo que una vez de pequeña pues mi madre, me decía mucho sobre como ella trabajaba antes de zapatera en sus días juveniles y todas sus aventuras zapateristicas con sus amigas de allí, como es el convivio, la amistad, y bueno, quisiera heredar el ejemplo de mi madre, quien una vez ella ya trabajando le echaba muchas ganas, y esos consejos que me daba mi madre me sirvieron mucho hasta ahora, ya que me motivaron para seguir adelante, siempre como pueda ser posible, no me rendiría ante un reto como este, porque si mi madre alguna vez pudo, yo también lograre hacerlo. Fue motivación más que todo ser zapatera.

-Bueno señora Sting le daré otra oportunidad, pero espero que ya no me falte con la puntualidad. ¿Okey?

Estaba muy contesta al escuchar esas palabras, de que me daría otra oportunidad, pero a la vez sentí como que quería abrazarlo de felicidad por la noticia, pero en eso me detuve porque recorte que yo soy la empleada y no su hija, para estarlo abrazando, solo lo que hice fue una postura de militar, y diciendo a la vez:

Trixie: ¡Muchas gracias señor, y le aseguro que esto no se repetirá!

Lo dije con una voz media soldado y fui a mi puesto de trabajadora zapatera. A veces me decía, -"en que líos de metes Trixie…"

Terminando ya de trabajar me iba a mi casa, ya solo me faltaba 5 minutos para irme, así que prepare mis cosas y mi mochila de útiles de estudio, además de útiles que ya tenía guardados mucho antes, pero en eso vi a alguien, por la ventana que me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos…_era el_…

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Una inquietud de amor**

**Eli…**

No me sentía bien, además de no conseguir que hacer en mi casa, mejor salí un rato al parque a caminar y despejarme un poco la mente…en eso pensé en algo muy bonito, pero a la vez algo que me hacía que mi corazón me doliera de tristeza…

Pensaba en Trixie, aquella chica que me hipnotizo con su mirada, aquella chica que me hizo sentirme diferente desde que la conocí. Odio estar solo y más sin ella a mi lado. A veces quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo. Pero no puedo por miedo a que me llegue a rechazar definitivamente.

Esta es una situación muy complicada para mí. No sabía qué hacer en este momento; si ir a buscarla por donde sea o esperarla en la estación de trenes. Considere la segunda opción y después la primera, como siempre elijo la segunda… pero esta vez tenía que hablarle, no tenía que dejarme llevar de nuevo por el temor. Entonces fue así como lo estaba planeando todo para volver a verla.

Además de eso, tenía que demostrarle que podría ser su amigo, y que tenía buenas intenciones con ella. En un momento imprevisto que caminaba me encontré en el camino con un amiguito peludo, era un cachorro abandonado y perdido, así que lo mejor que hice fue llevármelo a mi casa a ayudarlo dándole un poco de comer a la creatura, y seguido de eso lo arreglé con una vestimenta, medio rara de mi padre, que claro ya no usa. Al final lo llame Berpy y le puse una placa de perrito con dueño. Fue algo conmovedor esa situación y un poco rápida, pero tenía que regresar a ver a Trixie, fue así entonces que me fui en un taxi para ir rápidamente a la espera del metro. Claro como no sabía a qué horas estaría ahí, entonces sería mejor quedarme ahí a esperarla…

Pero de tanto esperarla, esperarla y esperarla, no llegaba…y ya estaba anocheciendo, y como no podía esperarla más, porque a esas horas salen los panditos, tenía que irme de ahí, con la esperanza de tener suerte a la otra, di un respiro y salí rápidamente de ese lugar.

En mi trayecto a casa, estuve algo triste por aquella situación de no encontrármela ahí…

Pero en eso vi en una zapatería a alguien que reconocía, vi de quien se trataba y me sorprendí de verla ahí, pero lo que más me gusto fue verla de nuevo, ya que no tomaba en cuanta el lugar sino a la chica que estaba ahí en aquella zapatería… por un momento que la miraba, ella voltea la mirada y me mira de nuevo, con esos hermosos ojos color esmeraldas…frente al vidrio de la inmensa ventana. Yacía un nuevo encuentró pero esta vez un con la vista fija en nosotros...

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**¡Hola…!**

**Eli…**

Nos encontramos en aquella zapatería donde había muchos zapatos de todo tipo. Asombrados por nuestro encuentro, me iba acercando de poquito en poquito. Ella solamente se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar como si fuera un árbol anclado a sus raíces. Aquel momento no lo podía dejar escapar como muchas otras veces que la dejaba ir, pero esta vez quería hablar con ella y que ella hablara con migo. Seria grandioso oír de nuevo su angelical voz, con esos ojos encima de mí hablándome como si fuera ya un conocido para ella, pero malamente no lo soy. En vez de eso a lo mejor soy un desconocido para ella y quizás nunca me vuelva hablar o ver por esa razón, dan injusta. Pero quiero demostrarle realmente quien soy, y quisiera al igual saber qué tipo de persona es ella. Así fue como me puse al dando para la zapatería. Fue algo más que valor, fue amor lo que mi impulsó a seguir caminando para llegar junto a ella. Como sería posible ir sin que me note caminando, como sería posible ir sin que me vea, como sería posible ir sin que me leyera el pensamiento, como sería posible ir sin que me oliera a perro sucio, como sería eso posible si cada vez que me acerco más a ella no pareciera estar del todo feliz. ¿Que estaría pensando aquella chica del reino de las esmeraldas mientras me acercaba más a ella? La verdad es que no lo sabía…Porque justamente a mí me tenía que pasar algo como esto del amor. Quisiera que mi corazón hablara por mí. Entonces cuando estuve en la puerta tome el último sorbo que me quedaba en mi garganta y entre valientemente, ya que además de mi valentía, era más como si estuviera guiado por un instinto, era el instinto de mi corazón quien me guiaba por ese santero amoroso. Pues fue así que hable por segunda vez con ella… _dialogo a continuación_…

Eli: ¿hola…y… eres Trixie… verdad?

Trixie: si,… y tú eres… el chico que me salvo… en aquel día del incidente del metro… verdad?

Eli: si… y… ¿cómo estás?

_Ese momento dan romántico se estaba volviendo algo incómodo para ambos. _

-tic, toc, tic, toc…marcaba los segundos el reloj que estaba colgando de aquella pared de la tienda, con un adorno encima de un gato en el…marcaba el reloj, mientras seguían en una breve pausa continua uno de ellos tenía que decir algo antes que cerraran la tienda...

_Bueno, mientras continuaban con su breve pausa continua, un chico se acercaba a ellos dos y le dijo a uno de ellos que por este caso fue a la chica._

Twist: ya nos vamos Trixie, de he estado esperando afuera, pero como vi que no salías y además que estabas con este…chico, decidí entrar para saber si aún recordabas nuestro compromiso que fue pospuesto varias veces. Por eso decidí venir por ti para llevarte a cenar, como hoy no tenía mucho trabajo pensaba en que sería buen momento para ya no posponerlo ¿qué dices?...

Trixie: a pues, solo déjame guardar mis cosas y mientras lo hago podrías esperarme afuera.

Twist: bueno Trixie de esperaré, solo procura no tardarte mucho si mi amor…

_Además de que Twist tupiera buen aspecto, en su interior oscuro era muy malo con Trixie, la trataba mal, le pegaba, la lastimaba, la hacía llorar, sufrir, pero lo más extraño de todo fue que él se enamorara de ella es decir que la llegara a amar. Pero como a Twist no le convenía que la gente lo viera como un tipo malo, por eso él se enmascara mientras esta en el exterior con personas que no conoce y así ser cortes, para no levantar sospechas. _

Trixie: si está bien mi amor.

_Hablando de Trixie ella agradecía a dios por no tener a Twist como esposo aun… "uff, de la que me salve". Pensaba Trixie…_

Twist: ok, de espero.

_Mientras Twist se iba..., le decía al chico que tenía un compromiso con aquel sujeto, así que no tendrían tiempo para conocerse…_

Trixie: lo siento pero tengo que irme a un compromiso, si quieres otro día que nos encontremos por aquí donde trabajo hablemos. Lo decía con un tono medio preocupado la chica, mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba para la salida de la tienda.

Trixie: a y por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Eli: mi nombre es Eli Shane, pero todos me dicen Eli solamente.

Trixie: a pues eso es grandioso, por cierto mi nombre es…

_Andes de que dijera, Eli dijo su nombre…_

Eli: Trixie…

_Trixie Se sorprendió pero a la vez dijo:_

Trixie: De falto decir mi apellido…es Sting Blakk…listillo…

Eli: Ups, no lo sabía, pero igual de deseó mucha suerte, ¿que dé parece si mañana nos volvemos a ver?

Trixie: Me parece muy buena idea. Bueno entonces hasta mañana.

Eli: ¡Hasta mañana!

_En cuando Trixie salió, ya que la salida era por la parte trasera de la tienda, fue jalada a la fuerza por alguien que ella ya se imaginaba. Era Twist el novio de Trixie que hace rato se incomodó por la presencia de aquel chico que no conocía._

Twist: ¿Quién era el Trixie…?Con un tono de enojo lo decía una y otra vez,_ ¿QUIEN ERA EL, TIME QUIEN ERA TRIXIE?, _hasta que los gritos fueron muy elevados y Eli alcanzo a escuchar de quien era la voz mientras caminaba se dirigió al lugar de los gritos.

Al llegar vio como Twist tenía en sus manos un cinturón muy grueso para pegarle a Trixie quien ahora estaba en el suelo casi sin fuerzas de tantos golpes. Al ver esta masacré lo primero que hice fue agarrar una piedra y apuntársela al chico que la hacía sufrir, cuando se la apunte vi como aquella piedrita no le hacía ningún rasguño solo le pegaba lo mínimo, así que mientras no tardaba twist de identificar quien fue, no tarde en darle un golpe en la nuca para que no despertara durante unos minutos. Mientras Twist estaba inconsciente veía que Trixie también estaba así que opte por llevármela a mi casa donde estaría segura…

-¿Qué sucederá después?, ¿Estaría bien Trixie?, ¿Porque tiene el apellido Blakk?...

-¡Cambio y fuera!

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
